sc2_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Animus Dossiers
"This is not my work, so I have refrained from adding what some of our more chaotic elements might call 'Imperial Propaganda'." -Zanon Animus, considered by many to be a reincarnation of the ancient Chaos Aspect Animus, created a series of documents describing some of the more well-known patrons of Zanon's PRP Bar. While not all agree with his assessments, most find them to provide a valuable insight into a borderline Chaotic viewpoint. Order Dossier: The Tyrant Zanon The Emperor Zanon has acquired many epithets over the years and he is the most powerful man in the sector and the few who rise up against him have been met with swift and cold "justice", for nothing is more important to him than Order. Intelligent, calculating, charming, and above all, confident, the Emperor is quite savvy when it comes to dealing with any problems. He is in possession of Aiur's Kitchen, perhaps the most powerful battlecruiser in existence. It is more than capable than standing on its own against multiple behemoth class battlecruisers. When supplemented by the A.I Discord, a personal confident of the Emperor, Aiur's Kitchen combat efficiency shoots through the roof. His official record in battle shows him with a 100% win rate. Many experienced commanders also serve under the Emperor throughout the years though they've been slipping slowly away from the public's eyes since there isn't much fighting going on anymore. Lately, the emperor's mood has taken a dark turn. He has returned home after a brief skirmish at the bar and he has been silent about the matter. Dossier: The Teacher Thundercrash Thundercrash was once an active member of Order before he retired and left for the unknown. He played an integral part in the ascension of Zanon to the throne. Indeed, he was the original bar keeper and gave it to Zanon when he felt it was right. It was the best decision he had ever made prior to his disappearance. Not even Zanon knows where his mentor is. He is the most knowledgeable person in dimensional travel. Neutral Dossier: The Roach KnarledOne KnarledOne, Middle sibling of Nareld Wun the Younger and Gnarled One the Elder, cares for one thing only. His sole motivation is money. Much of his method of obtaining money involves get rich quick schemes much to the annoyance of Gnarled One who is otherwise running a successful company. The only reason KnarledOne's schemes are tolerated (indeed, it is a miracle how the elder brother didn't put him in a mental institution or choked the roach to death out of pure frustration) is because they generally open up a profitable venture for the company to take advantage of. The roach is no fighter but for whatever reason, KnarledOne's body is impervious to almost all manners of harm. How the body was acquired is unknown but some say it was a result of sinister modifications of a certain Empire experiment. Dossier: The Outlaw "Nukester" The Outlaw known simply as "Nukester" has rose up against Order at every opportunity present to him and every single time, he was captured, jailed, ridiculed, and release simply for everyone to laugh at his expense. He is considered to be an insignificant threat to the empire. He is seen by others as a Fool, and many consider him to be far too egotistical to see that he is in no way dangerous. All those time "escaping" a lifetime of jail has probably gone over his head. He has tried to make a name for himself at "GD" but his efforts were only met with ridicule too... Dossier: The Gunslinger Zarkun A no-nonsense stone cold mercenary, Zarkun is never seen without his preferred weapon of choice: a 6 round revolver. Deadly accurate with the revolver, he has adhere to a philosophy of always shoots first and ask questions later. In his eyes, there is no diplomacy. There is only lead. Though considered brutish by many, they do not deny that his methods are chillingly effective. Dossier: The Immortal Animus Animus, an immortal hailing from the unknown region known as "GD" which is far from the influence of the Empire. "GD" is the most dangerous, untamed, and uncharted region of space and few dare tread there willingly for it is a monster that will break even the stoutest of men. There is no room for weakness in "GD". This particular immortal has participated in numerous skirmishes and the experience made him stronger. Fighting for an organization called CG whose objective is to establish control of "GD" against three other equally sized organization, he has won all of his campaigns thus far save for 1 against a deadly Zerg foe. Such experiences only made him a stronger commander; he is very versed in full scale invasions. The most recent activity in this sector was a skirmish with the Emperor. However, the immortal has disappeared, presumably back to "GD". Chaos Dossier: Aspect of Insanity HBRB/SlnderBurrito The first of the three and favors a form of a changeling. In its prime it has seen many exploits across the sector and even splitting itself into multiple clones who contributed to the chaos in their own right. The changeling and its spawns has sowed chaos and anarchy throughout the empire; even the Emperor had trouble containing the changeling's powers. However, it grew bored in time and subsequently hid itself away in the safety of its realm. Dossier: Aspect of Hate ShadowFury It is uncertain whether it is the second or third of the three. Favoring the form of a Protoss warrior, it looked up to the changeling for inspiration. The result was a being that hated everything and disposed of everything in the most gory fashion. If every atom of its being was engraved with the word hate would it not equal to the 1 zillionth of the hate it feels for everything. It favors pulling victims to their demise in its realm of destruction. It has challenged the Emperor several times in the past but each time it was defeated decisively. Dossier: Aspect of Absurdity smylez The second or last of the three, most will say the second. This one favored the form of a hybrid reaver though it was not uncommon for it to assume the form of a handsome doctor. The most social yet enigmatic of the three, it rarely killed for the fun of it. Instead, it preferred utilizing cryptic and bizarre machinations to carry out its goals. A consequence of this is that its actions are completely unpredictable, ranging from bombastic to absurd to ingenious, much to the chagrin of many. It acquired a habit of gathering livers for whatever reason. It has disappeared, seemingly permanently, and in doing so, given up its position. A void was left in its place ever since.